


A Nico piace Jason.

by anemone_grace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sex, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemone_grace/pseuds/anemone_grace
Summary: [JASICO]A Nico piace il respiro di Jason, quando sono a letto e le sue mani grandi e callose, per via degli allenamenti continui con la spada, gli stringono forte i capelli.Quel respiro scostante, che per diversi istanti sembra cessare del tutto, per poi riprendere irregolare contro la bocca aperta del compagno.





	A Nico piace Jason.

A Nico piace il respiro di Jason, quando sono a letto e le sue mani grandi e callose, per via degli allenamenti continui con la spada, gli stringono forte i capelli.  
Quel respiro scostante, che per diversi istanti sembra cessare del tutto, per poi riprendere irregolare contro la bocca aperta del compagno.  
I muscoli si tendono a ogni movimento, la schiena si inarca e le gocce di sudore scivolano sulla pelle soda, rendendo ogni carezza più lasciva e calda.  
Il respiro tra le loro labbra diventa più irregolare mentre queste continuano a incontrarsi imperterrite, come due leoni che litigano senza sosta per un pezzo di carne.

 

A Nico piace mordere il collo candido e sensibile del suo ragazzo, gli piace lasciargli segni rossi che prima di sparire dalla pelle rosea dovranno passare almeno dieci giorni.  
Sono momenti così brevi che vanno assaporati il più possibile, pensa, perché ogni volta che prova a lasciargliene uno Jason fa un verso basso con la gola, una specie di mugolio, mentre il respiro accelera piano contro l’orecchio del compagno.  
E dei, Nico ama sentirlo respirare contro il suo orecchio.  
Peccato che a Jason non va di avere marchi sul collo, così come a Nico non piace dare importanza a quello che vuole o meno Jason secondo la società sul suo collo. 

 

A Nico piace da morire quando la bocca di Jason gli succhia il lobo dell’orecchio, lo lecca e gli respira accaldato contro il padiglione.  
Gli piace così tanto che deve mordersi il labbro inferiore per non fare versi di cui potrebbe pentirsi una volta lucido.  
Si aggrappa alla sue spalle larghe, gli graffia la pelle e arriccia i piedi ogni volta che quella dannata bocca lo tortura in quel modo, scendendo fino al collo e causandogli brividi lungo tutta la schiena. 

 

A Nico piace stringere le natiche di Jason quando gli sta sopra, gli piace prenderle a palmi aperti e spingerlo contro di sé, facendolo sfregare ancora di più contro di lui.  
Adora vedere come la sua bocca si schiude più del solito ogni volta che gli schiaffeggia una natica, catturandogli solo in quel momento il labbro inferiore e succhiarglielo fino a farlo diventare rosso.  
Gli piace vedere come Jason chiude gli occhi per brevi istanti e si lascia andare totalmente al piacere, corrugando appena le sopracciglia e lasciandosi scuotere da lunghi brividi. 

 

A Nico piace sentire la mano di Jason sul suo sesso.  
Gli piace il modo in cui lo stringe: piano, ma muovendo quasi subito la mano velocemente lungo tutta la sua lunghezza.  
Alterna il ritmo e il modo di toccarlo, salendo dalla base fino al glande con il palmo, sfregando con il polpastrello del pollice la punta, cercando di trovare il giusto ritmo che porta Nico a perdere totalmente la testa sotto di lui. 

 

A Nico piace baciare Jason quando lo fanno.  
Non sono baci lenti o dolci, sono voraci, caldi, carichi di desiderio, passione, che portano Jason a non fare a mano di essere rude come quando è sul campo.  
A spingersi dentro Nico con una tale forza, con un tale bisogno da dimenticarsi persino il suo nome.

 

A Nico piace percorrere con la lingua tutto il suo addome, leccarlo centimetro per centimetro, assaporandolo come se fosse un ghiacciolo da consumare.  
Gli piace vedere Jason appoggiato con la testa sui cuscini, intento a guardarlo con la coda dell’occhio, le guance arrossate e il respiro pesante, mentre Nico si abbassa tra le sue gambe.  
Lo vede distogliere lo sguardo un paio di volte, lo sente stringergli i capelli, accarezzargli la nuca e intimarlo a fare in fretta perché sta impazzendo a restare fermo in quella posizione.  
Ma a Nico piace anche questo: vederlo impazzire sotto la sua lingua, a causa della sua calda e umida bocca.

 

E poi c’è un’altra cosa che a Nico piace: sentire la voce scossa e rauca di Jason.  
A volte è solo per dirgli di non fare rumore, di spostarsi un po’ più in basso o in alto, a volte sono minacce stupide pronunciate con un sorriso divertito: quel dannato sorriso che Nico ama più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.  
Nico vorrebbe che gli sussurrasse in continuazione, mentre lo tocca, mentre lo bacia sul collo, mentre sfrega il naso contro il suo orecchio, mentre lo guarda dall’alto.  
Vorrebbe sentirlo chiamare il suo nome o sentirsi dire quanto gli piace questo e quello.  
Vorrebbe, mentre si fanno le coccole e ridono come due ragazzini innamorati, sentirgli dire “ti amo”, perché questo, a Nico, piace ancora di più di tutto il resto.


End file.
